


All Rise

by Isola_Caramella



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, JABJune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isola_Caramella/pseuds/Isola_Caramella
Summary: After a wild night Brienne ends up in court.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and there was no beta. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Mikki prompted an awkward boner during an interview and my mind came up with this.

Weekend court duty was punishment for those who were starting on the route to becoming judges in magistrates court. Everyone knew, everyone dealt with it until they were deemed worthy enough to meet all criteria to move up from hell.

This weekend Jaime had the dregs of a bridal party gone wild in his borrowed courtroom. The bride, a lean, long legged girl from Pyke with short dark hair stood in front of him now, the drunkest of the group. She was charged with desecrating a statue of the Warrior while someone recorded it. Defiant even in the face of justice , she took the fine and one hundred hours of community service with a roll of her eyes before sitting next to a pair of legs with the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen.

"Brienne Tarth?"

The legs stood up to their full height and Jaime swallowed hard, the girl, only twenty five according to the arrest report, was unattractive in the strongest sense of the word but the guileless blue eyes grabbed something in him. Tyrion would have a field day with this.

"Yes ser."

"You are charged with disorderly conduct."

"Ser, if I could interrupt?"

"Yes officer Drogo?"

"Miss Tarth was not a participant last night. She asked to be charged."

Jaime looked from his gym partner to the towering girl in front of him, skin flushing an even more unbecoming shade of red. Recessing the court to have Drogo and the girl brought back to one of the empty offices. He sat on the edge of the teak desk waiting for her to sit comfortably, the pink dress riding up to mid thigh.

"Now, what is this about you wanting to be charged?"

"I couldn't leave them alone, they weren't exactly sober."

"It's safe to assume anyone gyrating against a statue of the Warrior isn't."

"Precisely, they needed time to sleep it off without anymore trouble. They didn't mean anything by it, Ironborn customs can seem different."

"They interpret the term fuck the gods literally there I take it?"

"Ser! That's..."

"The truth. Where have I heard your name before?"

That got a stronger reaction than he expected and she buried her face in her hands with a groan, pulling the damn dress further up before crossing her freckled legs and giving him a full view of the back of her right thigh, muscled and firm. Paler than fresh milk and leading to a sensible pair of white cotton panties. The snugness in his pants was blessedly hidden under his robes and Jaime looked up to see if Drogo had somehow taken notice, his friend stood there smirking at the girl.

"This one is Judge Tarth's daughter."

"Lord Chief Justice Tarth?" Jaime choked out, he knew her brother Galladon, hulking blonde giant that also frequented his gym. The man's reach was more suitable for a Braavosi boxing ring than the poor gym equipment, or Jaime's face.

"Yes."

"What would possess you to ask to be arrested with the merry band of mischief makers out there?"

"They needed me and they're my friends, they could have been hurt here." What little relief he'd received from finding out her brother could pulverize him vanished the second she turned her big blue eyes up to him, the train had left snug and resided firmly in painfully hard now.

"This isn't Harrenhal, the worst that would happen is an uncomfortable nights sleep and shitty breakfast, your commitment is touching but I'm vacating your charge. I like my face very much, it's very pretty isn't it Drogo?"

"Beautiful ser, my sisters swoon over it every day."

"That's preposterous and, and craven!"

"Craven to not charge a citizen who was by your own admission, the only sober member of your little hen fest and the only one trying to corral them?"

"Hen fest is sexist." She huffed at him, indignation crossing her face as she uncrossed and crossed her legs again. Jaime gulped at the vision in front of him, miles of freckles he couldn't reach out and touch.

"And you're stubborn."

He had Drogo usher her back to the courtroom so he could retreat to the chamber bathroom and lecture himself in the mirror. He'd had any number of beautiful women paraded in and out of his courtroom, one homely, stubborn leggy blonde should not have this effect on him, he thought of Cersei and his erection went away faster than it had appeared.

The rest of his day went without anymore surprises, the usual weekend roundup of prostitutes, drunken revelers, a few domestic cases, property destruction and no more blue eyed wenches.

Jaime had just settled in for a dinner for one in his theater room when the doorbell went off, Tyrion was away in Essos and he rarely had visitors. He switched over to the security footage to see a blonde giant standing expectantly, staring into the camera pointed over the doorway. Seven fucking Hells.

"Lord Tarth, ser." Age had not infirmed or made the man's impressive height lessen in anyway, he was Galladon but with a round middle and sparkling, happy blue eyes.

"Lord Lannister, sorry to intrude, may I come in?"

"Yes, yes of course Lord Tarth, please."

"I won't take too much time but I've just had an earful from my daughter about your egregious display in chamber today."

Jaime wondered briefly if he could beg for mercy now or make his way slowly to the kitchen for a weapon. He took the parrot tactic his father despised but that served him well in difficult cross examination.

"Egregious display my lord?"

"Oh gods man we're not in court, call me Selwyn. My Brienne is a stickler for rules and duty, you don't grow up a judges daughter without absorbing a strong sense of ethics. Sometimes she's too good, such as demanding to be charged in that bit of excitement from last night." The twinkling in his eyes betrayed his admonition, pride and mirth coloring his words.

"She is very er, strong willed." Jaime said delicately, not wanting to call his superior's child a tow headed plank.

"Stubborn, the word you're so carefully avoiding is stubborn, just like her mother. Try being a new judge and having your wife brought into court for protesting unsafe living conditions in Fleabottom, your very own wife. I was a laughingstock for weeks, until she came back again for protesting for universal health or maybe education for those without a precious title in front of their name. I had to remind her in open court that she had a precious title in front of her name."

"She sounds like a handful."

"Gods yes, and she left me with her protege to raise. I'm surprised she didn't picket your chambers. Did you do it because she's my daughter?"

"No, Officer Drogo didn't want to charge her and intervened on her behalf. I just listened."

"As any good judge should. Now what are you doing tomorrow my boy? Dinner at the Red Keep, seven sharp. I'll see you then." With a clap on the shoulder and a firm nod, the man was out the door and heading back to his car. A sleek '62 Viserion two door convertible, Jaime longed to feel not only the man's daughter but now his car purr under him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small bite sized update :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knock knock! JAB June 2018 beckoned and I had to answer the call from my dungeon.

In the history of bad ideas, this was his absolute worst idea. Jaime nodded absently at his superior, keeping his eyes firmly averted from the pair of legs next to him. The abominable pink dress from court replaced with a sequined blue one with an open back. The modest hem line had risen sometime between the bread and the main course. Chief Justice Tarth had ordered honeyed chicken and now all he could think about was the Bear and the Maiden Fair. The thought of honey in Brienne's hair as he lapped it up...no no. He looked back at Chief Justice Tarth who was going on about a boat, or maybe a moat, definitely a moat. Brienne had wanted to build moat around the old family castle.

The same Brienne that was next to him eating peach pie a la mode, soft sucking sounds in his ear as she ate each succulent peach. Her full bottom lip wrapping around the spoon making his eye and cock twitch in tandem. He'd lied and said he wore contacts to explain the rapid blinking, and he was also now diabetic, needing to explain the third glass of ice water in less than fifteen minutes. His bladder was screaming for relief but he had no robes to hide under tonight. Jaime was sure she was eating slowly to torment him. Humming a happy little tune as she tucked into her dessert. He prayed to each of the Seven and tried to remember who to pray to for what, his mind as melted as the ice cream on the gods forsaken wench's spoon.

He thought of Cersei again only to look over and see that Brienne had melted ice cream running down her pink lips, the gods hated him. Truly, passionately and unceasingly.


End file.
